User talk:Alpo499
I'm surprised no one has welcomed you yet. You also said that you need help with making a friend template, if that was what you were talking about. Thanks for welcoming me. It means me a lot to me! I'm not really surprised no one's welcomed me. Whenever I join a page for place, I don't really get a lot of response. Just look at my Youtube! I've been on for about a month now and I have 10 subscribers. Yo! Wazzup? Friend Can I be your friend? I feel really bad that you don't have any friends...can I add my friend template to your userpage? Sure! I'd love to be your friend, and you can add your template to my page. The problem is, I don't have a template of my own... I can make one for you! I have a few questions... 1. What do you want as a border color? 2. What do you want as a background color? 3. What do you want as the picture for the Friend Template? 4. What do you want the template to say? I do not mind making it for you. Heck, I'll even code it for you! 1. I'll take Blue please. 2. I'll take Red please. 3. How about a Careening Dirigibug. 4. Watch Out! BOOM! Pikmin extinction... Thank you so much for your support to me! You could send the code to me, but you don't have to. Again, thank you! Your welcome! I know how to code templates, so I might as well do so. Hey, Alpo! I finished the template. See here. Goodness, Cheepy, you did all the work for me! At least he has one friend now... Oh, also, Alpo499, when you leave a message on any page where users talk , you need to leave a signature (except pages that have the no-signature policy) so people can identify who left the message. Your signature can be anything you like, as long as there is a link to your userpage and your talk page. Tell me how you want you want your signature to be designed, and I will make it for you. Oh, Thanks! Thank you guys SO much! I would be nowhere without you two. My signature can be...how about a picture of Olimar that says Alpo499, which is a link to my User Page, and (Talk to me!) in parenthases, which is a link to my User Talk Page. Thank you both again! By the way, can I add my friend icon to your pages? Where should the picture of Olimar be? I'd like it in front of the words 'Alpo499' please. Your welcome! You can put your friend template on my page. Put it in the "Friends" userbox. Oh, I updated your friend userbox a bit. Now it leads to your userpage, and usertalk page! Thanks! That's convenient. Go or ask here or here for help. Ok, Alpo499, I'll create it for you. It'll be done in a minute. It is finished: Well, how do you like it? If you don't know how to code it, simply put at the end of each of your messages. Oh wow! That's awesome! Thank you guys so much for all of your help. I can't thank you enough! Uh oh PikminFanatic23, we each have a problem. I just got a reminder from Peanut64 that your signature is too big and mine is too tall. Can you please fix mine? - (My Current Signature is Unusable) Alpo499 Reminder Thank you for changing your signature. Your welcome. I was wondering, on your User Talk page, I asked you for help (and you gave me some, thank you for that) and then Sir Pikmin asked if he could talk to someone. It was in the same Title as mine, and was right after mine. Do you know what I should do? You can return to chat Hey... can you come to the chatroom? ~~UglydollPikmin~~ Sure. Signature Does it work? Signature I thank you for forgiving me, I hope to see you edit here much more. :) Don't worry, I will! Hey, Alpo, I'm real sorry about what happened last night. I was getting worked up and I was not happy to see such an important figure like Peanut to goof off like that... It's okay, I got worked up too. After you left, I talked with Peanut for a while and he said he was very sorry. I forgave him. Also, for some reason, on his User Page, he has a comment that says: "My name is Tyler, and I will never go to the chatroom again." Maybe it's because we made him feel bad... No, Its not that, Its so I never act that badly again. Does it mean you'll ever go onto chat again? I will eventually. Wow, thats the VERY FIRST TIME I've seen a Reminder template here! Figures it's me! :P Yes? What is it? Well, I looked at the Pikmin RPG community game and saw that only you and Sir Pikmin are working on it. So, I figured, why not help out? I could work on anything you assign to me. Ok but since you're new here, I would advise that you ask Sir Pikmin first. If you were an older user yes, but for now, go ask him. I am sorry, but you are not yet a leaf ranked user. Only leaf-ranked users and above are allowed to edit the community game, for the sole reason that they haven't been in the community long enough. Work on Pikmin:Back in Action some more and in due time you will rank-up and be clear to edit on the community game. Alright, thanks for letting me know. Ok then, you are free to edit it now that you have become Leaf ranked. And you can put my friend template of your user page if you want. Caves vs Dungeons Alpo, are you sure you know what dungeons are? I saw you signed up for the dungeons section in the RPG jobs... Well, what is are the differences between caves and dungeons? The difference is different for every game, ask Sir Pikmin. Think above ground caves, some of them are multiple level, while some are only one. They look different from caves in almost every way. That's why they are different jobs. So, you instead of going through holes to go to sublevels, you go up geysers to levels? No, he means like realistic "Caves" that are catacombs in a rock above ground. ---- Hey Alpo, go to the chatroom. I'll be there waiting; I want to talk to you. Don't do it; I'm talking to Peanut and I don't want things to get rough. NOW get on chat. Sorry for the confusion there. Sup? Wazzup? Nothing Much. I talked with PikminFanatic on the ChatRoom last night. Cool. Yeah...It's been kinda slow lately. I did a lot of work on my fanon page yesterday, and am working on the community game. By the way, I am a leaf! Yay! Great job! And before I know it, you'll be at Flower Rank! Yeah...I'm sure! It must take a LOOOONG time to get the Master Flower! Heck, I'm still a while away from Bud! But I'll get there. By the way, have you considered working on the Community game? We have, I think, a few spots open. I've been thinking about working on a Community Game. I should see what spots I should pick. I just signed up for my 4th job, so that leaves two spots open - Lead Sound Designer and Lead Scenery Designer. Since there will be 2 Lead Scenery Designers, I was thinking maybe you and I could do that together! Nah, I think thats a little too complicated. I just signed up for sprites, anyway. Alright, that's fine. Anyway, sprites, huh? Believe it or not, I actually make video games and know a lot about spriting and coding, but for some reason, I don't have any sprite sheets for Pikmin! Say WHAT?! Anyway, I'm tired. Good Night, and DON'T let the Breadbugs bite! Ok, I'll be there. I thought you were going to bed... Early bird special! Good morning! Goooood morning! We have 13 minutes and 07 seconds before the end of the day! Lol. Anyway, how'd you sleep last night? I slept well. I was up until 1 talking with PikminFanatic23 I slept great, too. You really stayed up until 1:00 AM? Cool! 1 is kind of early for me. I actually used to go to bed at around 3 AM and wake up at 12 PM. Cool. Lol, my grandma came over for the night. We played Mario Party 8 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii with her! Awesome. I played Super Mario Galaxy all night! Cool! #1 or #2? The first one. Sorry I wasn't here. I was at my mom's house for a sleepover. I just got your message on Super Mario Wiki! I also found out Peanut's on there, too! I saw you there, so I knew I'd stop bye and say hi. I was shocked when I saw Peanut there! I said hi to him. Peanut basically has the same signature as PikminFanatic does here. Cheepy-Cheepy, is your username over at the Mario Wiki "Cheep-Cheep"? Just need to know... ---- ---- Wanna chat? Sure! hi alpo luv PBIA Uh...who is this? That troublemaker User:71.173.205.58 . Huh. Wonder who he/she/it is. Saying what grade you are in on your user page directly implies how old you are; thus breaking the Privacy Policy. Please remove it. Actually, a person may not be allowed to advance to a higher grade, due to the fact that they are not smart enough (or something), but since this does not apply to Alpo, I will have to go with this too. ---- Hi alpo!!! Uh, hi. Alpo!!!! Get on chat please. Oh and invite Cheepy. Kay. I did, silly! }} Chat? Wanna chat? Sure! Okay. ---- Who'll answer? Princess. She wanted to be friends with her and Louieiscool. I doubt Princess will answer. She doesn't come onto the Pikmin Fanon very often. Alright. I'll tell UglydollPikmin. No new messages... :( ---- Hey, do you wanna work on Pikimon? I want a friend badly... Oh, by the way, what's Pikmon? Just asking... @Cheepy-Cheepy - Sure! And what's with the new signature? @Alpo - Since people have 2 sigs, why not me? @DollPikmin - Follow me and Alpo. Alright, I'd love to help with Pikimon. When do we start? Now, I guess! How about we each have two windows open, one to edit Pikimon, and one on the chatroom to discuss ideas. Is that okay? That sounds AWESOME! ---- Where's UglyDollPikmin? That is why I'm always logged in. Did you try re-typing your username? that usually works for me. What you need to do first is you should go to the Log In/Create Account page. There is a button that says "Email new password" and click that. Then you have to do a few things to fill out your new password. Next, instead of using your regular sig, when you are using your IP address to talk, please don't use it (somebody might think that you are sockpuppeting). Instead, use your IP address (it's 71.173.205.58) and use this instead: "~71.173.205.58". YES! I just solved it! I talked to Miles about it, but he didn't have any suggestions. YES! I'm so happy! Ummm... Are you going to get back on chat? ---- AWESOME JOB ON PIKIMON http://i.imgur.com/wDpMf.jpg ! Anytime, Anytime! I luv the your friend template lol. Wanna chat? Sure! And do you like my new sig? Yeah, I love it. This edit, RIGHT NOW, declares me a Bud! YES! What're you talking about? It links to both. Oh. I am very sorry, but you have to understand that there was no green text, and it looked like there was no link. I'll change it so it shows green text. Fixed! Hey, I fixed your second sig. Anyway, wanna chat? Well, I sure will! Okay! NARKZ! Feel what? The earthquake we just had! Come on chat, J and IAMAHIPO_ocolor is on. I'm going to my mom's for a two day sleepover not too soon from now, but I'll be sure to go there once I get to my mother's house. Also, I didn't feel the earthquake. ---- Wanna chat? I'll be at the chatroom! ---- Hey Added you to my tower thing on the user page so yeah Yay! Hi Alpo. And now, you know what I'm going to say and what I'm going to do... Time Hi, just wanted to let you know that I don't think I'll be home at 5 due to a dentist appointment. I'll try to get on at 6 or 7 so we can continue our race. Sorry about that. Bulbear! Blueflower999 07:24, 30 August 2011 (EDT) Yay, I'm here. Sorry I missed you in chat, I'm in a Skype call right now. Bulbear! Blueflower999 20:16, 30 August 2011 (EDT) I want you to go on chat please. Hey you're back! ...But for a bit...? And please, get on chat! I guess I could chat. My little cousins are over, though. That stinks! Luckily I'm one of the younger members of my family. I could tell you my whole family, as it takes not long at all. So yeah! I'll be on chat! 10:38, 3 September 2011 I'll be in the chatroom awhile. Hey, wanna finish the race now? I found my Wii, and Yellow isn't home. Bulbear! Blueflower999 11:36, 3 September 2011 (EDT) Sure! I have about 20 minutes until I watch a stream! Where did she hide it? 11:39, 3 September 2011 If you have the time... Well, you know what to do. ---- I love what you did to Pikimon! Thank you! I can't help any of your problems except the ones on here, lol. You said earlier, "We're lonely! Cold! Hungry! Alone! Hungry! And Cold!" Oh! Oh yeah. Sorry for annoying you back then. Well, how about we all go to chat. It is the ultimate solution. Sure! ---- Kay. I'll be in the chatroom awhile. ---- Look at Water Dumple and Bulbmin. When putting the Pikimon info on the enemy pages that have either format, please try to follow what I did. And please get on the chatroom. ---- I'll be in the chatroom if you want to chat. I'll try not to miss you this time! Sorry about that! Bulbear! Blueflower999 18:46, 7 September 2011 (EDT) I suppose I could chat. I don't know if Peanut will come. I'll try anyway. (I know Peeanut is named Wraith but I like calling him the old username) Congratulations! Congratulations Alpo, you have just been approved by the community for the Lead Cave/Dungeon Designer for Pikmin RPG! It will be a lot of work, but I'm sure we can get it done. Pikmin Kart Hey Alpo, I'm thinking of making my own Fanon game called Pikmin Kart. I'm basing it off of Mario Kart and planning on having Pikmin characters racing in Pikmin themed vehicles on Pikmin areas from the game. However, I would be with a lack of content if, for instance, I only used Olimar, Louie, and The President as characters. So, am I aloud to borrow characters, enemies, areas, etc from other user's games without permission or do I have to ask first? Bulbear! Blueflower999 16:29, 11 September 2011 (EDT) Hey there! Haven't seen you for a while, but... Do you want to you-know-what? Also, I'm thinking that if we see each other's usernames on the Who's Online template, we should each go to the chatroom. I am SO SORRY! You can return to chat if you want. Do you know? I can try. Lemme think... Well, you just take whatever you have linked to your unwanted game and have them link to the other game! I think that would be the most logical choice. I never really bother with links, really... Nah I was just playing with ya. I gotta shut my computer down at 9:00 on school nights, remember? OH YEAH. Seriously. For reals? Not a good idea, because not everybody wants to go and do your bidding... You can do that, but you can't force us to do it, You really should know I'm not interested any more in records. Go ask Cheepy or Blueflower, but just don't ask me. Period. Uh...oooookay? I just want a page where everyone can see what everyone else can do and try to match them... But alright. Anyways, wanna chat? I have to shut my computer down, remember? Tommarow, get EVERYONE together at 3:45 and wait on chat. Hopefully, I'll be there! Whose time is that? If it's the Eastern Standard Time, I won't be there 'cause I have school... :P So can you delay it to... I don't know, 6:45 your time? If only I lived over there...! Heeeeeeeeeeeey there Alpo! Long time no see. Anyways, want to chat? And also, for some reason, Blueflower can't chat for a while... I wonder what's wrong? But let's chat! Hey, that's what I said! But I'd love to! I can chat, but it'll be short, because my mom picks me up at 2:00 today. ---- Wanna chat? Chat? So Alpo, do you know what's happening with PikminFanatic23? Hey Alpo! Wanna chat? Hey, Alpo...! I've returned...! Also, I've decided that I'm to NEVER to go to the chatroom again so an incident doesn't happen again... That sucks. About the chatroom part. But more importantley, welcome back! Hey Alpo, Happy Halloween! Just leaving ya a message... Its by email, what does your father think can happen on email? Sorry, im using my phone and it doesnt support chat. Also you need to fill out the Signup sheet. The format for the signup isnt right. Read the format on the main signup page. Hey Alpo. I thought of something, perhaps I'll chat every now and then... So want to chat? This time, I'll try to be calm. Thank you. 19:18, 2 November 2011 (EDT) I cant yet; my phone doesnt support chat, ill be at my computer within 10 minutes. New "Pikmin" Have you heard about what the writer of Pikmin is doing? It ticks me off. ---- Hey there alpo! I haven't seen you in a while! Hi! Heh, yeah. Anyway, want to chat? I'll be on most of the day. ---- Welcome back! How is it that you so much schoolwork to do before you go back to bed...? But anyway, welcome back! Hey there! Welcome back! A Pikipedian named Random Yoshi is pretty random, so yeah. Random Yoshi? He's a nerd, like me! We're friends. And hey Drig, long time no see! And what does Blueflower mean by what the writer of Pikmin is doing? Maybe he means the writer of a fanon game...? Anyway, we got a few new users when you were gone. No, I mean this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qhnVQMR42k And welcome back, Alpo! ---- Hey, Alpo499, if you want to chat, I'll be in the chatroom. Hey Alpo! You should get on chat! There's a super special person on chat... :D Hey you! I haven't seen you in forever! Alpo, before you leave again, you should probably come to the chatroom really quick. I'd be really happy! Hi Hey, Alpo499, whats up? ---- Why haven't you been responding to my messages?? Sorry! So very sorry! I just sent an e-mail to you. At about 10:55 AM my time. I'll try to get on a lot longer because it's winter break. ---- Hey, you. I haven't seen you in awhile, so, what's up? ---- Alpo, hey! I thought you dissapeared or something. Yeah, im good, I've been spending a lot more time at fantendo. ---- Alpo, if you get this message...I need to chat with you. Re:Sure has been a while... Wowowowowowowowowowowowow... You are back...? So you are. Wowza... Pikmin 3 looks amazing! I can't wait to get my hands on it. So anyway, do you plan on staying here? I seriously hope so. Also, I've heard things about a terrible heat wave at the East Coast; are you being affected by it? Anyhow, I'm an admin (again, because I asked Wraith about it because I want to protect the wiki) and I have a brand new sig...though it's similar to Wraith's! Heh heh... But Welcome Back! Pikmin 3 sure does look amazing. I've seen three different captains so far in the videos I've seen. I do plan on staying here, and I AM being affected by the heat wave. It's gonna be around 103 tomorrow, and it really sucks...good thing I have my Otter Pops! Good for you about the admin, and I don't remember being changed to Master Bud, but...whatever! Like the sig, stands out more than Wraiths, and thank you for the welcome! If you wanna see all of the crap I've done on the RPG, you can check it out. Uh-oh! I'm sorry about the heat wave. It's supposed to get to 90 here on Sunday... :P Anyhow, if you're gonna stay here for a while, you might as well get on chat... We can talk more there. Alright. Lemme just finish the magic on the RPG, and then I'll come on! ---- Hey there... How are things? Hi Hey, I'm Volatile Dweevil, and I'm surprised I've never talked to you before! Or have I on another talk page and I just don't remember? :You haven't, Vol, because he joined after you left for one year. Also, I need to go on a ban from editing on user talk pages as I have more user talk edits than mainspace edits. So, this will be my last talk page edit until I get more mainspace edits than user talk edits. So, for now, bye! Hey, glad to see you back! Hi... I became a bureaucrat. Want to chat?